Corps Célestes
by Djehra
Summary: Une jolie fic qui décrit ce qui se passe quand Rochel et Alexiel ne sont plus et ont laissé deux personnes agir pour eux... ATTENTION: j'ai apporté des modifications énoooooormes XD (mélange Fruits Basket et AS)
1. Prologue chapitre 1

Auteur : Djehra

Genre : Mystère-Action

Histoire : Je n'en sais rien moi, c'est de l'inspiration en bloc

Bases : euh…'-' J'aimerai bien le savoir !!! Je dirais Angel Sanctuary et Fruits Basket

Note : Les personnages Rochel, Alexiel, Katan et Kisa appartiennent respectivement à Mme Kaori Yuki (les trois premiers) et Mme Natsuki Takaya (la dernière), deux grands mangakas. Mais tous les autres sont de ma propre imagination !!!

---------------------------------

**Corps Célestes **

_Prologue- Chapitre I_

Il y a longtemps, en un temps où l'on croyait encore en Dieu et son Paradis, en Lucifer et l'Enfer, l'ange inorganique Rochel se réincarna dans le corps d'une jeune fille tandis que sa sœur Alexiel se réincarnait dans le corps d'un jeune homme. A leur réveil, une grande bataille eut lieu. Les cieux et les Enfers furent balayés par leurs terrifiants affrontements. Dieu lui-même ne guérirait jamais des blessures qui lui ont été involontairement infligées. Et, pour faire s'arrêter l'affrontement sans fin d'un frère et une sœur de puissance égale se vouant une haine inébranlable, Dieu les tua sur le champs, se corrompant au mal par la même occasion. Dieu l'immaculé étant souillé, son culte s'éteignit rapidement, tandis que celui des petites idoles recommença. Mais Rochel avait laissé derrière lui un jeune homme, nommé Katan, qui ferait perdurer la légende de cette longue bataille acharnée, tandis qu'Alexiel laissait une petite fille nommée Kisa, qui saurait faire vivre la bataille dans toutes les mémoires. C'était en 2000.

---'''---6 ans après ---'''---

«_Le vent soufflait, les eaux se déchaînaient, la terre tremblait, le feu brûlait de toute part de la planète, tandis que les deux êtres ailés auréolés d'une beauté sans pareille, l'un armé d'un long fouet noir de nuit et l'autre amé d'un glaive divin légendaire, se battaient dans le ciel. Chaque coup porté faisait briller le ciel et affirmait la force des éléments déchaînés. L'un des êtres, une ange, une vraie beauté, plus vulgairement une « bombe sexuelle » avec la peau blanche et de très longs cheveux noirs, fonça, le glaive pointé vers son adversaire, un autre ange, un superbe androgyne aux cheveux dorés déroutant, fonça vers l'autre ange, le fouet noir prêt à frapper. Il n'étaient plus qu'à deux ou trois centimètre l'un de l'autre quand un rayon de lumière blanche les transperça. Les deus anges affichèrent un air étonné avant de se décomposer en un milliard de million d'étoiles lumineuses. Aussitôt, les éléments se calmèrent, la paix revint et tout le monde oublia progressivement les anges, Dieu, Lucifer, le Paradis et même les Enfers. Plus personne ne vénéra Jésus, Dieu, Allah…mais les petites idoles, telles que les dieux de nature, réapparurent, comme si ils n'attendaient que ça. Et voilà l'histoire de la plus grande bataille entre les Anges._ »

Les petits enfants écoutaient, émerveillés, l'histoire que leur racontait la jeune Kisa, leur baby-sitter. Elle avait une voix douce comme le vent et était très belle, avec ses cheveux mi-longs, dorés, et ses yeux d'or pur. Sa peau si blanche ressemblait à un nuage. Kisa leur fit un doux sourire, et les enfants le lui rendirent. Ils adoraient leur baby-sitter à la voix si douce.

La jeune fille se leva et alla chercher un bol de pop-corn pour le petit garçon et ses deux sœurs. Elle le leur tendit avec gentillesse et alla appeler un ami à elle : son baby-sitting allait se finir et il devait venir la chercher. Elle sortit son portable argent et appuya sur une touche. Immédiatement, la conversation commença.

« Allô, Katan à l'appareil !

-Katan, c'est Kisa !

-Ah, je suppose que ton baby-sitting est fini !!;)

-Si tu pars maintenant il sera effectivement fini quand tu arriveras !

-Bien bien, j'arrive !!!

-Merci mon petit Katan !!! :D

-Ne m'appelle pas « petit » la naine !!!

-Ok ok, j'avais oublié !! A tout-à-l'heure ! »

Pendant que Kisa téléphonait, les parents des enfants étaient revenus. Ceux-ci saluèrent Kisa et la payèrent pour sa séance de baby-sitting. Elle les remercia et s'en alla. Elle attendit, en jean noir et haut blanc avec dos nu, un sac gris clair sur l'épaule, que son ami Katan vienne la chercher. Peu de temps après s'être arrêtée au coin de la rue, un jeune homme, habillé en cuir noir avec un casque de la même couleur, arriva en moto flamboyante. C'était une moto argentée, avec une carrosserie représentant des flammes si bien faites qu'elles paraissaient réelles. Il s'arrêta juste devant elle. Il l'invita d'un geste à monter, et elle suivit son invitation. Ils partirent vers un autre quartier de la ville à toute vitesse. Puis ils bifurquèrent pour aller vers un quartier assez simple et éloigné du centre principal de la ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble d'apparence modeste. Kisa sauta de la moto tandis que Katan allait la garer. Puis, le casque sous le bras, il accourut vers la jeune fille. Il était grand, beau, avec des cheveux mi-longs blonds, des yeux glacés et bleutés. Sa peau semblait de porcelaine tellement elle était blanche. Il affichait un air désolé.

« Kisa, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été très gentil…

-Ce n'est rien !! Et puis, nous sommes tous les deux très fatigués après cette journée !!

-Oui mais…

-Oh arrête Katan… ! Allez viens, on rentre ! »

En effet, Katan et Kisa vivaient dans cet immeuble, qui appartenait au bâtiment où Kisa était élève et où Katan étudiait en vue d'un voyage dans diverses parties du monde. Et l'administration avait décidé de les mettre dans la même chambre double, ce qui leur facilitait grandement la vie. Katan, sous ses airs distants et froid, était le meilleur ami de Kisa, qui elle était toujours joyeuse mais très timide. Ils se complétaient, en quelque sorte. En courant, Kisa et Katan montèrent les deux étages qui les menaient à leur chambre, qui portait le numéro 939, censé leur porté chance puisqu'il comportait le chiffre 9 et le chiffre 3. Ils poussèrent la porte et entrèrent dans la pièce simple qui composait la chambre de Katan, où n'étaient disposés qu'un lit conforme aux règlements, un bureau et un ordinateur portable. Kisa passa dans sa chambre a elle –pareille, mais avec l'ordinateur en moins et les bouquins d'études en plus- pour se changer. Brusquement, elle poussa un cri strident. Katan entra dans la pièce et la vit, livide, contre le mur. Elle regardait fixement son lit, défait, et où il y avait…

--- A suivre---

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu !!

Rewiews/commentaires, please !!!

-- Djehra --


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Djehra

Genre : Mystère-Action

Histoire : Je n'en sais rien moi, c'est de l'inspiration en bloc

Bases : euh…'-' J'aimerai bien le savoir !!! Je dirais Angel Sanctuary et Fruits Basket

Note : Les personnages Rochel, Alexiel, Katan, Zahikel et Kisa appartiennent respectivement à Mr Kaori Yuki (les quatres premiers) et Mme Natsuki Takaya (la dernière), deux grands mangakas. Mais tous les autres sont de ma propre imagination !!!

Réponses au(x) review(s):  
**Abygaelle: Merci Aby!!! Si j'ai mis cette fin, c'est pour couper court au chapitre 1 et ainsi pouvoir correctement introduire le chapitre 2!**

---------------------------------

**Corps Célestes **

_Chapitre II_

**_Brusquement, elle poussa un cri strident. Katan entra dans la pièce et le vit, livide, contre le mur. Elle regardait fixement son lit, défait, et où il y avait…_**

Il ne vit out d'abord rien. Puis il comprit ce qui faisait la frayeur de son amie. Un animal, un petit tigre, venu d'on ne savais où, était en train d'agoniser. Des fils électriques s'en prenaient à son corps, à ses yeux, à son sang….c'était horrible. Mais la vue de ce spectacle dégoûtant n'eut pas le même effet que sur Kisa. Au contraire, à cette vue, il lui sembla que tout devenait blanc. Et des mots, des phrases, des conversations se firent entendre dans sa tête, des souvenirs oubliés.

_« Tu me trouveras dans la tour d'Etéménanki, en Atsilouth. Là tu pourras me faire par de ta joie ou de ta rancœur, Katan le grigôl._

_(…)_

_-Il semblerait que le jour où je t'ai offert la vie une partie de moi se soit glissée en toi, mon petit Katan…_

_(…)_

_-Katan ?_

_-Oui Maître Rochel ?_

_-Je vais bientôt affronter Alexiel, ma chère sœur…je sais que je n'en reviendrais pas, je te demande donc de ne jamais oublier tout ce qui s'est passé et ce qui se passera…et de transmettre ma philosophie aux Humains…avant qu'Alexiel ne fasse de même…_

_-B...bien entendu Seigneur Rochel…mais comment… ?_

_-Elle a déjà fait glisser une partie de son esprit dans celui d'une autre…je le sens…il faudra encore un fois tromper…et surtout arriver à ne jamais oublier qui tu sers…_

_-Oui…Seigneur Rochel…comment saurais-je qui sera la « déléguée » de votre sœur ?_

_-Elle sera dotée de cette attirance magnétique qu'ont les anges, avec des yeux d'or et des cheveux de même couleur…Maintenant, Katan, je vais devoir me préparer…n'oublie jamais cette conversation… »_

L'expression de Katan changea du tout au tout en un instant. Il regarda Kisa, qui se tenait tout contre le mur, livide, effrayée. Et soudain, il comprit : c'était elle qui était au service d'Alexiel, elle qui était désormais son ennemie. Mais elle ne savait pas…Katan se retourna, froid, et la regarda. Kisa était terrifiée. Non pas par Katan mais pas le tigre. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-elle cette sensation d'engourdissement ? De blanc ? Et ces voix dans sa tête…ces voix qu'elle avait tout fait pour oublier ?

_« Akito, pourquoi est-ce tu leur a effacé la mémoire ?_

_-Kisa, si jamais ces enfants savaient que tu te transformes en tigre au contact des garçons ils ne joueraient plus avec toi…_

_-Oui mais…_

_(…)_

_-Qui êtes vous, Mme ?_

_-Je me nomme Alexiel…et je suis un ange, petite Kisa._

_-Un…ange ?_

_-Oui. Un ange féminin…et j'ai besoin de toi, petite tigresse…_

_-Co…comment savez-vous ?_

_-Je le sais...c'est tout…mais j'ai un marché à te proposer, petite Kisa._

_-Quel marché ?_

_-Si tu acceptes de servir ma cause et mon souvenir, je te promets de t'enlever cette malédiction._

_-Mais…on ne peut pas…_

_-Bien sûr que non…vous les humains, vous ne pouvez pas…mais moi, je suis un ange, je le peux…_

_-Merci Dame Alexiel…_

_(…)_

_-Kisa, sais-tu que je vais m'en aller combattre mon frère jumeau, Rochel ? Je sais que je n'en reviendrais pas…_

_-Mais, Dame Alexiel…_

_-Kisa, je ne te demande qu'une chose : ne te fie jamais à celui qu'il laissera derrière lui._

_-Comment le reconnaîtrais-je ?_

_-C'est un ange, de la classe des chérubins…de lui il émanera une aura de beauté et de bonté...et il serait plus grand, plus blond que toi…_

_-D'ac...d'accord…Dame Alexiel._

_-Petite Kisa, je vais devoir me préparer au combat…n'oublie jamais cette conversation, ma Kisa, et surtout transmet mon souvenir… »_

Kisa eut mal à la tête tout à coup. Une douleur inexpliquée. Puis, petit à petit, elle sa décolla du mur, toujours aussi livide.

Des étudiants voisins, ayant entendu le cri de Kisa, se précipitèrent pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, inquiets, mais ne virent rien, mis a part Katan et Kisa. D'un accord parfait, ils leur dirent, assez fort avec un ton lourd de reproches :

« Pas la peine de crier pour rien !!!! »

Lentement, Katan et Kisa s'inclinèrent pour s'excuser, se défiant du regard. Les autres personnes s'en allèrent, maugréant contre eux. Quand ils furent sortis, Kisa sortit de la chambre et lança à Katan, d'une voix autre que la sienne :

« Te voila enfin, Rochel….

- Tu sers Alexiel…

- Non. Je **suis **une partie d'Alexiel !!! Alors DISPARAIT !!! »

S'en suivit un long duel du regard. Katan sortit rapidement en laissant un froid glacial derrière lui. Enfin seule, Kisa s'affala sur le sol. Elle avait mal. Elle se transforma subitement en une petite tigresse.

« Oh non - ;; Je pensais ne plus jamais me transformer…

-Tu n'aurais pas du m'oublier petite Kisa…

-Excusez-moi, Dame Alexiel !!! »

--- A suivre---

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu !!

Rewiews/commentaires, please !!!

--Djehra --


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Djehra

Genre : Mystère-Action

Histoire : Je n'en sais rien moi, c'est de l'inspiration en bloc

Bases : euh…'-' J'aimerai bien le savoir !!! Je dirais Angel Sanctuary et Fruits Basket

Note : Les personnages Rochel, Alexiel, Katan, Zahikel et Kisa appartiennent respectivement à Mme Kaori Yuki (les quatres premiers) et Mme Natsuki Takaya (la dernière), deux grands mangakas. Mais tous les autres sont de ma propre imagination !!!

Réponse au(x) review(s):  
**Abygaelle: Merci de lire cette fic!! Mais désolé, je ne fais pas ce genre de fin consciemment...enfin voila la suite, pas la peine de me tuer lol**

---------------------------------

**Corps Célestes **

_ Chapitre III_

**_« Oh non - ;; Je pensais ne plus jamais me transformer…_**

_**-Tu n'aurais pas du m'oublier petite Kisa…**_

_**-Excusez-moi, Dame Alexiel !!! »**_

La petite tigresse feula sourdement. Elle avait mal !! Mais elle l'avait bien cherché finalement : elle s'était forcée à oublier Alexiel pendant des années…même si elle savait que celle-ci le découvrirait finalement. Car, comme elle le savait, Alexiel et Rochel n'étaient pas vraiment morts, mais plutôt juste détruits et dispersés dans l'univers sous forme d'étoiles. Et Alexiel, ou du moins la partie présente dans son esprit et dans son corps venait de s'en apercevoir. Oops pour la jeune fille.

« Kisa, pourquoi ?

-Je…je ne sais pas…

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien…je ne me souviens de rien dans les minutes après votre disparition…j'ai…un trou… »

Loin au dessus de tout ça, un ange veillait. Il était…aveugle, mais assez beau, tout de même. D'un tour d'ondes astrales, il fit ressurgir de la mémoire de Kisa des évènements qu'elle semblait avoir oubliés.

_**Flash Back**_

Kisa marchait anxieusement sous le ciel étoilé. Autour d'elle, les eaux étaient déchaînées et le vent soufflait des minis tornades de poussières. Elle regardait le ciel, avec de çà et de là des explosions. C'était le combat entre Rochel et Alexiel, de puissance et de haine égales. Elle sentit, un peu étrangement, qu'un autre ange regardait. Effectivement, elle se retourna et vit une autre personne. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs noués, des traits fins et des lunettes noires et fines et surtout un air paisible.

-Dites, Mademoiselle, vous ne sauriez pas quelle est la cause de ces manifestations des éléments ?

-Co…Comment savez-vous… ?

-Mais voyons, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien sentit !!

-Mais…mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Vous…vous êtes un ange aussi alors ? Mais…mais…Dame Alexiel ne m'a rien dit !!!

-Normal, Alexiel ne sais même pas que je suis là. Et puis, je voulais te rencontrer, petite Kisa.

-Mais…qui êtes vous ?!?

-Je suis Zahikel, maître des trônes, pour te servir.

-Le maître des trônes ? Mais…vous êtes quelqu'un de super important !!!

-On peut dire ça oui…

-Mais…mais…

-Ecoute, tu me fais rire à trouver des explications rationnelles !! Dis moi plutôt si tu sais qui se bats là-haut et pourquoi.

Il désigna le ciel où les fréquentes explosions créaient des ouvertures dans les nuages d'un geste de la main. Ses yeux étaient posés sur le vide, ne fixant rien. Kisa le regarda attentivement avant de répondre.

-Vous êtes aveugle, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont Dame Alexiel et Rochel qui se battent…Dame Alexiel veut se venger de ce qu'a fait Rochel de l'amour de celui dans lequel elle s'était réincarné…et aussi elle souhaite le détruire enfin…quitte à mourir définitivement.

La voix de la jeune fille semblait faible. Kisa ne souhaitait pas la mort d'Alexiel. Pas la mort de la personne qui l'avait sauvée. Mais elle savait qu'Alexiel, même en prêtant attention ases pensées, ne s'y arrêterait pas et continuerai son combat contre son double dans le miroir. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du Maître des Trônes.

-En effet, je ne vois plus…mais dis moi, Kisa, quel serait ton souhait quant à l'issue de ce combat ?

-Mon souhait… ? Je souhaiterai…qu'aucun ne gagne, mais qu'aucun ne perde…qu'ils ne puissent plus se battre.

-C'est un souhait compliqué…et très mature pour quelqu'un de ton âge…je comprends pourquoi Alexiel t'a choisie…Ecoute, je vais te dire quelque chose : un jour, tu oublieras qui étaient Alexiel et Rochel, et tu ne voudra pas t'en souvenir…alors je vais exaucer ton souhait.

Sur cette phrase vague, Zahikel fit apparaître ses ailes et s'envola. Peu de temps après, un rayon de lumière blanche traversa le corps des deux anges combattant, les réduisant en poussières d'étoiles, ne les faisant ni gagner ni perdre, et en leur enlevant toute chance de se battre à nouveau. Kisa, elle, tomba dans l'inconscience.

_**Fin du flash Back**_

L'ange aveugle s'envola, laissant la tigresse à ses souvenirs perdus, pour aller voir Katan. Celui-ci, sur le toit d'un immeuble, contemplait le ciel bleu avec des yeux où transparaissaient tristesse et excuses. Voir l'ange ne le troubla pas, et il parla d'une vois très neutre.

-Zahikel, tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum…toujours aussi perspicace, chérubin Katan…

-Oui, en effet…et ça, vois-tu, tu me le payeras.

Zahikel sourit, haussa les épaules et disparut dans les airs, laissant Katan seul sous le ciel.

-Seigneur Rochel, pardonnez-moi…

--- A suivre---

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu !!

Rewiews/commentaires, please !!!

--Djehra --


End file.
